


Жемчужина Минда

by fandom_Xenophilia, Krisana



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Imprinting, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisana/pseuds/Krisana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Искусство создавать совершенного партнера для конкретной особы достигло совершенства. От заказчика требуется биоматериал, терпение и небольшая награда мастерам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жемчужина Минда

**Author's Note:**

> бдсм  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Жемчужина Минда"  
> Работа соавторов Shangri-LaV и Krisana

«Искусство создавать совершенного партнера для конкретной особы достигло совершенства. От заказчика требуется биоматериал, терпение и небольшая награда мастерам. Если вам кажется, что это дорого, то вы просто не пользовались сексуальными услугами своего совершенного партнера. Мы создадим вашу фантазию: привезите образец, заполните анкету и…» – из рекламного объявления на Эпсилон Ретикули.

 

– Прошу простить, господин…

– Обойдемся без имен, линия не защищена. 

– Да, извините. Мы просто взволнованы, ваша жемчужина…

– Я знаю, что пора забирать, но у меня неотложные дела. Храните ее пока у себя.

– Ее уже забирают, господин. Нашелся владелец, имеющий больше прав. Мы ничего не можем сделать.

– Я привез вам материал и оплатил создание из него жемчужины. Заведению вашего уровня не позволительно допускать такие оплош-шнос-ссти.

– Вам стоит узнать все подробности…

– Это не оправдание. Ждите моих людей, господин управляющий.

– Юристов?

– Вы оптимис-ст, гос-сподин управляющий? 

***

Чета Гвенкалон, третья по влиянию семья империи, носители титула герцогов и собственники нескольких планет в первый раз не знали, что делать. Единственный наследник, красавец Персиваль, вернулся с войны через полгода после того, как подписали мирный договор. Уже второй месяц Перси был дома. Уже второй месяц он не вставал с постели, позволял кормить себя, мыть, но не реагировал на родителей. Доктора поставили диагноз – глубокая депрессия. Парня пичкали пилюлями и водили на сеансы индивидуальной терапии и гипноза. Родители привозили профессоров медицины в обстановке высочайшей секретности, но все безуспешно. К концу третьего месяца пребывания наследника в сумеречном состоянии духа, герцог решился обратиться к недавним врагам, аннунакам-рептилоидам Эпислон Ретикули. Некоторые рептилоиды умело пользовались пси-силой. Такие были особенно опасными врагами, но они же лучше всех освобождали от страхов и навязчивых состояний после войны. 

Представитель Эпсилон Ретикули, появившийся в родовом поместье Гвенкалонов прямо из посольства рептилоидов на Юпитере, оказался высоким ящером с бронзовой чешуей. Герцог ждал ящера в своем кабинете, навстречу не вставал, сразу указывая на более низкое положение пришельца. Ее светлость стояла за спиной мужа и рассматривала аннунака с затаенной надеждой.

– Если коротко, господин Минд Столон, то наш сын получил серьезную психологическую травму, – герцог Гвенкалон говорил сухо и строго по существу. – Письмо от его командира, о том, что Персиваль пропал без вести, пришло за два года до подписания договора между нашими правительствами. Еще полгода ушло на его поиски: мы с герцогиней не могли поверить, что наш сын погиб. И вот Персиваль дома, но произошедшее с ним за это время почти сломило его. Наш сын в глубокой депрессии. Способны ли вы справиться с этим?

– Ос-ссмелюсь заметить, что моя с-сспециализация – пси. Значит, я могу, иначе меня не было бы здесь, ваша светлость, – золотистые глаза Минда Столона смотрели непроницаемо, его настоящие эмоции были неуместны в этой ситуации.

– Вы поможете моему мальчику, да? – герцогиня Берилл заламывала изящные руки, бриллианты на широких браслетах поблескивали в свете местного солнца. – Вы наша надежда, господин Минд Столон. На мальчика невыносимо смотреть. Пожалуйста.

– Обращайтесь ко мне «господин Минд», – кивнул ящер. Он относился к гнезду Столон, в какой-то мере это могло считаться аналогом фамилии, но скорее говорило о кладке, чем о родителях. – Да, я помогу лорду Персивалю. Но предупреждаю, работать я буду только с ним. Наедине.

– Это так… – герцогиня прижала руки к сердцу. – Что вы будете делать с Перси?

– Вам это не понравится. Говорят, тяжело смотреть. Но, чтобы делать выводы, я должен поработать с молодым лордом.

– Я проведу вас, господин Минд, – кивнул лорд Гвенкалон.

– Я с вами.

– Останься, дорогая, – его светлость похлопал жену по ладони. – Я повожу господина Минда до покоев Персиваля. А потом вернусь, и мы вместе спокойно подождем его вердикта тут. 

Мужчины вышли. Ровная спина герцога Гвенкалон говорила Минду так много, что даже не требовалось читать его. Сын сумасшедший, жена просто дурочка, добрая, красивая, с ней не стыдно показываться в обществе, но она ему не поддержка. И чтобы не терять влияние, его светлости приходится изворачиваться, интриговать, врать и убирать конкурентов. Это вызывало уважение ящера. Их раса куда безжалостней, чем люди. Если герцогиня в его системе мировоззрения тянула максимум на домашнего любимца, то герцог Гвенкалон – достойный враг. Благодаря ему и таким, как он борьба имела смысл, война была азартна, а мир не казался бесчестием. 

Длинные гулкие коридоры старого замка умножали шаги. Покои Персиваля находились в самом отдаленном крыле. Гвенкалоны не могли позволить, чтобы кто-то, кроме доверенных лиц видел их наследника в таком плачевном состоянии. У дверей остановились.

– С Персивалем всегда находится сиделка.

– Уберите ее, ваша светлость, – когда Минд хорошо себя контролировал, шипения, свойственного его расе, почти не слышалось. 

– Она относится к доверенным лицам.

– Я не работаю так. Мы говорили.

– Хорошо, – Сейдок Гвенкалон кивнул и постучался.

Тяжелую дверь открыла женщина в переднике. Минд даже подался вперед. Вот такие человеческие женщины – это настоящая редкость, еще один воин. Хорошая семья. Ящер не имел сомнений, что сестра-воин исполняла много обязанностей. И на месте Гвенкалона он сделал бы ее герцогиней, а леди Берилл оставил домашним любимцем. 

– Ваша светлость, зачем он здесь? 

– Молли, мы уже все обсудили. Если аннунаки могут помочь, я приму их помощь, – решение далось Сейдоку нелегко. Рептилоиды, входили в альянс врага и были одной из причин состояния Персиваля. Его даже нашли именно на их территориях. Но герцог подписал бы договор и с дьяволом, чтобы только вернуть сына, что уж говорить о ящерах.

– Как скажете, – Молли склонила голову, скрывая несогласие. – Персиваль в спальне.

– Это понятно, – сварливо заметил Сейдок. – Спальня там, господин Минд. Молли, пойдем, не будем мешать.

Минд молча пошел в указанном направлении. Женщина-воин шептала что-то недовольно, но ушла вместе с Гвенкалоном, раньше, чем ящер открыл дверь в спальню.

Персиваль Гвенкалон лежал в постели и смотрел в потолок пустым взглядом. Минд провел когтистой лапой по бледной щеке парня. Он ценил людей, как красивую форму жизни. Ценил за гладкость кожи, за мягкость и податливость. Персиваль был особенно красивым представителем породы со своими светлыми, до серебристости, волосами и глазами, бледно-лиловыми, как луна на планете где родился Минд. 

Аннунак вдохнул и сконцентрировался, открывая пси-контакт. Нужно было перестраховаться: сила псионика способна заглушить любую техногенную прослушку и камеру. Минд ни за что не поверил бы, что такой человек, как герцог, не уставил наблюдение за спальней единственного сына и наследника.

Не переставая любоваться, ящер сел на постель и склонился над будущим герцогом Гвенкалон:

– Ста-а-шш с-ссоун Минди.

Парень моргнул, а аннунак победно улыбнулся. Активация пошла. Минд потянул Персиваля к себе и прижался к его губам. Его длинный язык погрузился в горячий рот, исследуя, поникая в самое горло. 

Парень судорожно дергался и всхлипывал. Минд крепко держал его за волосы, потом немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в проясняющиеся глаза, но все равно продолжал облизывать красиво очерченные губы. 

– Ты? – сглотнул Перси, сфокусировав взгляд на золотых глазах ящера, расчерченных, будто молнией, черным узким зрачком. 

– Молчать, – Минд отвесил Персивалю пощечину. – Не сметь лежать в постели. Поднимайся и сними эти тряпки. 

Парень выбирался из-под одеяла слишком долго. Он ослаб, от длительной неподвижности мышцы плохо слушались. Негнущимися пальцами Перси расстегивал пуговки пижамы, а штаны с мягкой резинкой напротив, не вызвали затруднений. И вот он уже стоит перед Миндом совершенно обнаженный, немного дрожащий не то от свежего ветерка, долетающего из открытого окна, не то от страха.

– Кое-чего не хватает, правда? – Минд поманил Перси, и тот приблизился. Минд сжал в кулаке яички юного герцога.

– Да, я… – Перси страшно смутился. Его ноздри трепетали, втягивая запах аннуннака, которым, казалось, мгновенно пропиталось пространство вокруг. Остальные так не пахли, никто не пах так сильно и приятно.

– Не переживай, я все принес для тебя. 

Минду пришлось вновь потянуть за яички, чтобы вернуть себе внимание парня. Не убирая с лица довольную улыбку, он перекрутил мошонку Перси, намеренно причиняя боль. Тот тихо застонал, но член его немедленно отреагировал, увеличиваясь в размерах. Минд опять ударил Перси по лицу.

– Разве так мы восполним пробелы? Лижи, Перл.

Стоило Ящеру убрать руку, как уголки губ Персиваля опустились. Но медлить он не решился, встал на колени перед рассевшимся на его постели аннунаком и склонился к его ногам. Минд пришел в неофициальной форме пилота флота Эпсилон Ретикули, так что перед носом наследника Гвенкалон оказались тяжелые летные ботинки. Перси предпочел бы видеть живую чешую, но с легким вздохом выполнил приказ.

Минд потянулся потрепать любимца по светлым волосам. Мокрые полоски, которые оставлял розовый язычок человека, заводили. Облизывал Перси не спеша, хотя по бросаемым взглядам становилось понятно, как ему хотелось подняться вверх по голенищу ботинок. 

– Встань. Не прячь язык, – ящер проводил облегченную версию краш-теста. Ему предстояло тут задержаться, и, чтобы принять решение, нужно было проверить уровень допустимого. 

Перси опять повиновался, встав на колени и высунув язык. Он старался не смотреть на подрагивающий от возбуждения член и не просить. Минд погладил розовый комочек плоти, так не похожий на язык рептилоидов, не обладавший должной чувствительностью, но приятный на ощупь, как и все в людях. 

Пока что он всего лишь ласкал губы да язык Перси и молчал, определяя, что еще нужно проверить. 

– Поднимайся, я хочу осмотреть твой зад, – наконец решил Минд.

– Го… – Персиваль облизнулся, – господин?

– Да, можешь называть меня Господином или господином Миндом при посторонних. Нагибайся. 

Когти на руках Минда возможно и пугали парня, но он опять безмолвно подчинился. Как профессиональная шлюха, Перси широко раздвинул ноги и нагнулся вперед, сгибаясь в пояснице. И, не дожидаясь приказа, раздвинул руками ягодицы. Минд довольно заурчал. Дырка парня раскрылась, явно хорошо разработанная. Костюм летчика аннунак выбирал из-за удобства, в карманах широких брюк пол корабля можно унести. Так что все необходимое было под рукой. Сначала в задницу парня довольно глубоко вошел тонкий щуп, Минд нажал кнопку, очищая прямую кишку от возможных отходов человеческого организма. Потом сунул палец и потянул вниз мягкое и растянутое колечко ануса, наметанным глазом рассматривая, было ли произведено вмешательство? Обычно любимцам и шлюхам на Эпислоне Ретикули укрепляли стенки влагалища и/или прямой кишки, чтобы увеличить износостойкость. Удовлетворенный результатом проверки, Минд сунул в Перси три пальца, наслаждаясь гладкостью тканей, их теплом. Внутри человек был таким горячим, что ящер не сдержался, погладил нежные розовые стенки, мягко пружинящие под пальцами. Персиваль глухо застонал. Он судорожно дернулся, сжал внутренними мышцами ласкающую руку и спустил прямо на ковер. 

– Перл, – укоризненно прошипел Минд, оставляя в покое зад. – Разве я позволял тебе кончить?

– Простите, господин. Я не смог удержаться, – Перси не разгибался. 

– Иди, приведи себя в порядок и выбери ремень в гардеробной. 

Юный герцог кивнул и почти мгновенно исчез за одной из панелей. Вернулся с тонким кожаным поясом, украшенным сапфирами. Минд оценил: пусть полоска кожи и узкая, но камешки усилят эффект. Перси стал на колени и протянул ему ремень.

– Прошу, господин, какую позу мне принять?

– Ту, в которой проявил непослушание. 

Минд глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, овладевая своими эмоциями. И все равно первый удар оказался слишком сильным. Парень покачнулся и не удержал всхлипа, хорошо, что кожу не рассекло. Остальные удары ящер наносил, уже приспособившись к орудию и жертве. По окончанию он просто свистнул Перлу. Тот повернулся, кряхтя, встал на колени и целовал руку с ремнем, пока Минд не приказал прекратить.

– Достаточно, Перл. Надень это.

«Этим» оказалось устройство, надевающееся на член, ограничивающее прикосновения и не позволяющее эрекций. Перси повозился, устраивая в тесной клетке вялый член, наконец, защелкнул магнитный замок, реагирующий только на пси-код хозяина.

– Теперь, лучше? – заботливо поинтересовался Минд, погладив по щеке с завлекательной ямочкой, появляющейся, когда его подопечный улыбался.

– Да, так все в порядке. Вы останетесь господин? – Персиваль смотрел с надеждой, опять встал на колени, уже не по приказу, просто ноги подгибались от полученного удовольствия. – Я устаю от того состояния.

– Я останусь на эту неделю по приглашению герцога Гвенкалон. Ты не можешь уехать со мной, потому попросишь отца, чтобы я остался здесь. Скажешь, что тебя охватывают страхи, и ты хочешь укрыться, спрятаться, но я помогаю тебе справиться.

– Да, я скажу, – но на самом деле Персиваля волновало другое. – А вы возьмете меня? Зад как черная дыра, хочется сунуть туда… В общем, мне будет трудно сдержаться. 

– Нет, это будет тебе наградой, когда сможешь устроить мое постоянное и оправданное присутствие, – улыбнулся Минд, демонстрируя клыки. – А сейчас одевайся, тебе нужно обеспечить наше положение и продемонстрировать родителям относительное здоровье.

Появление их было эффектным. Гвенкалоны ожидали выводов рептилоида и возможной надежды, но не поднявшегося с постели сына, опирающегося на когтистую лапу ящера. Бледный, замученный, но почти уверенно стоящий на ногах, Перси попал прямо в объятия родителей. Минд пока отступил, позволяя людям предаться эмоциям. Он даже проигнорировал Молли, отчитывающую его за то, что ради своей гордыни он заставил ослабшего наследника идти через весь замок. Женщина ему не верила. Минд видел это совершенно точно, ее крики были только поводом. Но это не важно, у Персиваля есть приказ, и он его выполнит.

***

Соответственно планам аннунака, к воскресенью герцог вызвал его на разговор. Багаж Минда уже был готов, связи переустановлены. Но люди так любили формальности, что он должен был играть по их правилам.

– У меня сложное положение, господин Минд, – его светлость смерил вошедшего взглядом и отвернулся к окну. – Персиваль и ее светлость герцогиня боятся, что его болезнь вернется. Персиваль не рассказывает, что с ним произошло, но жалуется на приступы паники. Берилл изводит меня, требуя вашего присутствия. Так болезнь Персиваля может вернуться?

– Подсознание – это неисследованные территории. Даже мы не знаем, что скрывается в его глубинах, – уклончиво ответил Минд.

– И вы хотите остаться?

– Я хочу выслушать ваше предложение.

– Я собрал о вас информацию, господин Минд Столон. Вы пятнадцатый в очереди престолонаследования. Вы опытный псионик, способный если не положить, то задержать отряд людей без особых усилий. Ваше влияние в империи аннунаков неизвестно, но ваши связи обширны, концы ведут и к торговцам дурью в самых грязных дырах галактики и к императорским дворам. – Гвенкалон развернулся к собеседнику. – Так что может заставить вас задержаться возле моего сына?

– Климат, например, – пожал плечами Минд.

– Не смешно, я могу предложить любое разумное вознаграждение, которое придет вам на ум.

– Я коллекционирую связи, ваша светлость. Умножьте на два ту сумму, что я получаю в посольстве, добавьте ваши связи, и я стану личным телохранителем наследника. Это не слишком экстравагантно для людей вашего положения? – Минд не собирался отказываться ни от Перси, ни от своих привычных занятий. И он озвучил дополнительное условие. – Главное – мы должны жить в столице. Я тоже собирал информацию, у вас прекрасный особняк. Он подходит.

– Телохранитель-аннунак куда менее экстравагантно, чем сумасшедший наследник Гвенкалонов, – его светлость нахмурился. – Вы собираетесь шпионить?

– И это тоже. Но мы не враги.

– Пока, – герцогу Сейдоку определено нравился этот ящер. У них было много общего, гораздо больше, чем ожидалось от теплокровного и рептилоида. – Тогда и у меня будет дополнительное условие: вы уговорите Персиваля на брак. Невесту я выбрал, мне нужны здоровые наследники. Персиваль слишком ненадежен, по его же собственным словам.

– Пока я рядом, он вполне надежен.

– Пока.

– Брак состоится.

– А ваше престолонаследование? Вы не уменьшите свои шансы, работая на людей? – его светлость тоже коллекционировал связи.

– Мирный договор уже уменьшил мои ш-шансы до умозрительных. Аннуннаки не слишком хрупкая форма жизни. До войны я был двадцать третьим, ваш-шша светлос-ссть, – Минд мечтательно улыбнулся. Третий кандидат предложил ему неплохую сделку, а тень – отличное место. Но всем знать об этом не обязательно. 

***

Вещи Минда перевезли в поместье Гвенкалонов к вечеру. А в столицу на главной планете семья собиралась к сезону балов. 

Минд залез в горячую ванну в своих комнатах. Он задумчиво постукивал когтем по бортику. Незапланированный отпуск пришелся весьма кстати. Минд не отдыхал уже пару лет, псионик – существо востребованное. И ему особенно важно полноценно расслабляться, чтобы поддерживать высокую эффективность в работе. Персиваль ждал его с вполне оправданной надеждой на поощрение. Всю неделю наследник усердно демонстрировал, что его состояние нормализуется: много гулял, общался с родителями, обходя только тему своего длительного отсутствия. Он, как мог, пытался вернуться к жизни и наверстать пропущенное время. Стук в дверь отвлек Минда от размышлений:

– Войди.

– Господин, – Перси вошел в ванную комнату обнаженным, и встал на колени. – Ужин давно закончился.

– Да, я знаю, – нетерпеливость парня вызвала у Минда довольную улыбку. Кто-то воспринял бы демонстрацию белоснежных клыков как угрозу, но Персиваль просиял. – Подай мне полотенце.

Перси вскочил, стараясь побыстрее выполнить приказ и затянуть уже своего господина в спальню. Минд позволил ему вытереть себя, но хлопнул по наглым ладоням пытающимся задержаться на его члене. 

– Забываешься, Перл.

– Накажете, господин? – Персиваль уже стоял на коленях, вытирая хозяину ноги.

– Обязательно, отправляйся в комнату. Не поднимайся. 

В спальне Перси замер в ожидании следующего приказа. Он предвкушал этот момент с тех пор, как понял, что отец удовлетворит его просьбу. Вопросы чести и внешних приличий всегда доминировали у герцога Сейдока. Если бы сын сказал, что аннунак избивает его, чтобы вынудить вести себя как подобает наследнику древнего рода, то герцог, скорее всего, поинтересовался бы техникой, и не более. Но об отце Перси сейчас не думал. Он облизывал пересохшие губы и не спускал глаз с рептилоида, перебирающего содержимое кожаного несессера. Наконец Минд довольно заурчал и поманил его к себе. Персиваль прекрасно понял, зачем: ему пока позволяли только одно удовольствие. Он склонился к ногам господина и лизнул. Чешуйки оказались теплыми и непривычными, не слишком твердыми, не мягкими, хотя определенно куда более приятными, чем дубленая кожа ботинок. И они были намного вкуснее. Перси облизывал стопу, скрестив руки за спиной. Он даже не задумывался над этим, просто принял привычную позу. 

– Поди сюда, Перл, – Минд потянул Перси за подбородок, вынуждая встать.

– Господин, – Персивалю казалось, что рядом с Миндом он находится в каком-то измененном состоянии сознания. Обесценивались все нормы и правила, кроме тех, что были установлены господином.

Губы Перси приоткрылись, предвкушая поцелуй, и Минд не разочаровывал его. Без подготовки люди не могли целоваться с аннунаками. В поцелуе длинный жесткий язык ящеров легко доставал до горла, толкался слишком глубоко, вылизывал все возможные поверхности и вел себя довольно агрессивно. Но рвотный рефлекс у Перси почти отсутствовал, он легко и с удовольствием целовался, осторожно прикусывая раздвоенный язык Минда, только немного задыхался, когда тот входил слишком глубоко в глотку. Но наслаждался даже этим. 

Минд, не вынимая языка из сладкого, мягкого рта, сжал яички Перси и потянул вверх. Тот морщился, постанывал, даже приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы облегчить натяжение, но не отрывался от терзающего его рот языка, не прерывал поцелуй. 

Мучить это красивое существо доставляло Минду ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Он перекручивал мошонку, пока в очаровательных лиловых глазах не появились слезы, которые можно было слизать.

– Сначала наказание, Перл. Ты был в брюках? Подай мне свой ремень. 

– Да, господин, – Перси смахнул скатившуюся по щеке слезу и улыбнулся. 

Минду нравилось, когда во время порки парень стоял: так он реагировал на каждый удар, вздрагивая или пошатываясь, и это лучше всего показывало его восприимчивость.

Минд охаживал округлую задницу, постепенно спускаясь на бедра. Ремень расчерчивал на белой коже ровные тонкие линии. Перси тонко охал, но стойко переносил удары и не пытался увиливать, наоборот, старательно выпячивал зад. После наказания он неизменно становился на колени перед Миндом, чтобы забрать ремень и поблагодарить за внимание к своей персоне. Но сегодня Персиваль еще и потерся игриво о член ящера. 

– Положи это, – отдал узкую полоску кожи Минд, – и давай в кровать.

Ящер понимал состояние Перси. Он сам хотел его с той минуты, как активировал свой статус для этого человека. Но парень создан для игры, и Минд не спешил. Перси проскользнул мимо него, чтобы оказаться в постели первым. Он сел поверх покрывала, поправил клетку на увеличившемся члене. Тому было тесно и неудобно.

– Пожалуйста, господин, возьмите меня. Вы обещали, – самым сложным всю эту неделю для Перси было успокаивать желание. Когда он купался, когда ходил в туалет, когда подставлял зад под порку – он мечтал о сексе с аннунаком. – Вы же останетесь со мной?

– Ты прекрасен, Перл, – Минд погладил по щеке доверчиво раскрывшегося парня. Тот нетерпеливо раздвинул ноги и поерзал. – Ты молодец и хорошо держался все это время. Мне нравится тот блестящий лорд, которого я видел. 

– Спасибо, господин, – Перси смущенно опустил глаза, но тут же лукаво уставился на него. – Вы тоже очень красивы, господин. Вы похожи на бога. В наших старых религиях были такие, я видел.

– Малы-ыш-ш-ш, – проурчал утробно Минд. Он достал из несессера щуп, сунул в зад Перси, нажал на кнопку очистки. 

Минд гладил красивое гладкое тело, укладывая свою игрушку на спину. Ему казалось, что для полной и красивой картинки не хватает нескольких мелких деталей. Он открыл приготовленную коробочку:

– Не кричи, Перл. Иначе придется заткнуть тебе рот. 

– Угу.

– А лучше перестрахуемся, открой рот шире, – Минд потянулся к прикроватному столику, отложил коробочку и достал крупный мяч с небольшими резиновыми шипами. – Еще шире.

Перси послушно взял мяч в рот. Он был такой большой, что челюсти заболели почти мгновенно. 

Но господин не желал, чтобы он фиксировался на каком-то одном ощущении и провел языком дорожку по всему животу, до самого до лобка, облизал чувствительные яички. Перси задышал глубже, и точно стонал бы, если бы мог, когда Минд начал ласкать его эрегированный член. Клетку с него господин снял, Персиваль даже не заметил когда. Свободной рукой, ящер начал играть с дырочкой Перси, и он уже не мог сдерживаться. Он выгнулся дугой и замычал от боли и разочарования. Минд же в ответ сильно сжал его член в тот миг, когда он уже готов был кончить, когда наслаждение подкатило к самому пределу. Но жесткая рука остановила его, заставляя выгибаться и безмолвно молить о пощаде. 

– Я не разрешаю, Перл, – Минд несильно ударил Перси по лицу. – Пока, подожди немного.

Готовить Персиваля к проникновению необходимости не было. Щуп вместе с очисткой, подавал на слизистую порцию смазки. А задница уже достаточно растянута для того, чтобы легко пропускать в себя крупный член. Минду надоело играть просто так, он хотел оказаться внутри горячей дырки. Его большой член уже касался пупка. Ствол был гладким, а вот головка покрыта крупной чешуей, цвета старой бронзы. Минд относился к аннунакам изумрудной крови, она немного изменяла благородный цвет его кожи. Наконец, он прижался ко входу своего человека. Еще минуту назад Перси был готов подаваться вперед и с силой насаживаться, а сейчас замер, едва дыша от невероятных ощущений. 

Член ящера занял его всего, будто Перси не существовало. От него осталась лишь оболочка, одевающаяся на мужской орган Минда. 

Многообещающе ухмыльнувшись, Минд остановился, прижавшись к широко раскинутым бедрам Перси. Тот захныкал и попытался упереться о постель пяткой или кончиками пальцев, чтобы хоть как-то подвинуться ему навстречу.

– Замри.

Не выходя из Персиваля, Минд опять взял коробочку, приготовленную с самого начала. Если бы парень мог кричать, он бы закричал: Минд видел это по его расширившимся глазам. В коробочке оказались длинные иглы, с блестящими камешками на концах. Отползать или дергаться Перси не пытался, словно обездвиженный коротким приказом. Он лишь завороженно следил за тем, как Минд достает иглы, одну за другой. 

Минд же тем временем, осторожно оттянул кожу под соском и проткнул. Персиваль сжал кулаки на резной спинке кровати над головой, чтобы не двигаться, но невнятный вскрик послышался даже сквозь кляп. 

– Ты так восхитительно сжимаешься вокруг меня, Перл. Это невероятно, ты будто тренировался, – похвалил Минд, не прекращая творить узор на коже Перси. 

Дырка Перси действительно пульсировала и сжималась от страха и боли. При этом у него никуда не делось сладкое ощущение заполненности до предела, возбуждение и волнение от близости. Первый раз Персиваль спустил раньше, чем у Минда закончились иглы. 

Но Минд только начал. Завершив с иглами, он вышел из любовника. Чешуйки члена немного мешали движению назад. Но чем дольше ящер двигался, тем больше они доставляли дополнительных ощущений чувствительному анусу Перси. А тот никак не мог определиться со своим поведением: двигаться мешала боль в местах проколов, и еще он боялся, что иглы войдут глубже. А не двигаться не мог: так хотелось принять вожделенный член еще глубже в измученную воздержанием задницу. Все вместе было так остро и так хорошо, что Персиваль поплыл, уже смутно понимая, кто он, и что с ним. Минд таранил его нежную дырочку, мучил соски, иногда, как по струнам проходился по иглам, не нажимая, но легко зацепляя когтями некоторые из них. 

Оргазм, сотрясший изящное человеческое тело, был таким сильным, что Минд даже подрагивал, когда анус Перси сжимался мелкими спазмами вокруг его обмякшего члена: оргазм человека длился куда дольше его собственной эякуляции. 

Излившись в задницу любовника, Минд вышел и вытерся. Персиваль смотрел в потолок бессмысленно, но стоило шлепнуть его по щеке, привлекая внимание, как взгляд парня потеплел, хоть и не концентрировался на господине. Минд не стал вырывать любимца из транса. Ему было, чем заняться: сперва извлек и спрятал иглы, потом разжал судорожно сжатые челюсти, освобождая от кляпа. Сконцентрировавшись на внутренней энергии, аннунак закрыл внешние повреждения на коже юного герцога, но только внешние, позволяя остаться более глубокой боли. Псионическая сила разрешала срастить сосуды, восстановить целостность кожного покрова и разрушить поверхностные тромбы. 

– Перл, – тихо позвал Минд, погладив нежную щеку.

– М-мм, – томно протянул Перси, не способный на членораздельную речь. 

– Ничего, отдохни. 

Нежность не очень свойственна аннунакам, но это только предубеждение. Минд укрыл дрожащего Персиваля одеялом. Позже нужно будет отправить наследника Гвенкалон в его спальню, а пока ящер достал комм, чтобы сделать пару звонков.

– Шах-саа шисса лонк..

Трубка ответила коротко, Минд кивнул и отключился. Следующего абонента пришлось ждать. Ящер покосился на Перси, уже ровно сопящего. Парень быстро и незаметно перешел из транса в глубокий сон. На комме заморгал значок связи,

– Господин управляющий?

– Да, господин.

– Я перевожу остальные деньги на ваш счет, – сообщил собеседнику Минд.

– Но вы говорили…

– Жемчужина уже в руках владельца. Ее качес-ство с-соверш-шенно, как и все, что выходит из ваших стен, гос-сподин управляющий.

– Всегда рады оказать услугу Вам или Вашей семье, – выдохнул собеседник.

– Жемчужина становится единственной, вы же сами знаете. Но мои рекомендации достанутся вашему учреждению. 

– Будем рады создать что угодно для ваших друзей и близких. Нужен только биоматериал.

– Вс-сего доброго, гос-сподин управляющий.


End file.
